


close to me, you are all of me

by kimdahyuns (knoxoursavior)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/kimdahyuns
Summary: Jinsol loses things all the time. It doesn't bother her usually, but recently, there's been an uptick in lost items of clothing.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 10
Kudos: 176





	close to me, you are all of me

**Author's Note:**

> written for my friend yarra hello virgo queen this is rly short but aaa i hope its ok anw happy new year 🤗🤗🤗🤗

Jinsol loses things all the time. Socks lost to the washing machine, earphones disappearing to the seemingly endless space beneath her bed, Gundam pieces vanishing from her desk. It doesn't bother her usually, but recently, there's been an uptick in lost items of clothing—from her favorite blue sweater to the black beanie that leaves marks on her forehead when she wears it for too long, her printed white hoodie and that one jacket she _accidentally_ brought home from filming. 

Jinsol doesn't know where they go, only that they disappear in the few steps between the washing machine and her closet. She looks everywhere around the dorm, asks the other members if they've seen her missing clothes, but no one knows anything. Or at least, no one  _ tells  _ her anything. But things don't just disappear, not even in a chaotic dorm of twelve.

When Jinsol has lost half her favorite things, she decides she's had enough. The last time, the thief got the crop top Jungeun gave her for her last birthday, and it was the last straw. Jinsol can always get more of the clothes she bought for herself, but a gift from Jungeun can't be replaced. So instead of leaving to do other things as the washing machine's timer counts down to zero, Jinsol camps out in the laundry room with caffeine in her system, keeping her alert. Nothing's getting stolen from her today. Not again.

No one gets near the laundry room. Not even Yeojin, who's only there to get the ironing board from where it's folded up against the wall. Supposedly, anyway. Jinsol doesn't let her in, keeps a close eye on her as she gets the board herself and hands it over, still suspicious.

Later, the machine beeps with Yeojin as the only and prime suspect, and Jinsol goes to empty it, putting her clothes into her laundry basket. They're warm, just a bit damp, too fresh from the dryer. Jinsol finds herself sweating as she goes, the back of her neck getting hot.

Then, there are arms around her waist, a cheek pressed against hers.

“Where have you been all morning?” 

Jinsol turns her head and finds Jungeun looking back at her. She should  _ really  _ tell Jungeun to go, but faced with her cute little frown, Jinsol doesn't have a choice but to press a kiss to her lips, short and sweet. Just enough to feel Jungeun's lips curling into a smile against hers. 

“Doing the laundry,” Jinsol says. “I'll be done soon, I promise.”

Jungeun's smile widens, and it feels right. Heavenly sunlight shaped and formed into something human. When Jungeun leans in for another kiss, Jinsol slips a hand over hers and holds on for as long it lasts.

“I'll be waiting,” Jungeun says when she pulls away, and Jinsol finds herself just sitting there, watching her walk away.

She doesn't know how long it takes for her to finally turn back to her laundry, the shirt she was holding no longer warm to the touch. Jinsol breathes in, out, and makes quick work of the rest of her laundry. She puts them all in her basket, goes back to her room, and starts folding them one by one, piece by piece, building a tower of clothes on the corner of her bed. And by the time she finishes the entire basket, she finds that she's short one shirt. One shirt gone _somehow,_ even though she was there the entire time, watching.

For a moment, Jinsol thinks she must be going crazy. A surplus of stress from their recent promotions maybe, or a bout of it from hours and days spent at the studio. But she's sure she had another shirt in there. An old white shirt that's starting to get too thin from overuse at home.

Ah, but there's only one person who could be the thief then, only one person who got anywhere close to Jinsol's laundry. Yeojin didn't take a single step into the room, but Jungeun—well. She definitely got close enough. 

“You're done!”

And here comes the culprit—Kim Jungeun, crawling into her lap, wearing the white shirt that Jinsol only wears at home because of the red lipstick stain Jungeun left on its collar. The white shirt that Jinsol just lost  _ that morning. _

“Pay attention to me. You've been busy all day,” Jungeun says, which is kind of true, yes, but also apparently her fault. Jinsol spent the morning doing the laundry and wondering how her clothes could have been stolen from her. And now Jinsol knows how. Distracted with a kiss and a pretty smile—how short-sighted, how typically love-blind.

Jinsol takes Jungeun's face in her hands, leans into her space until they're centimeters apart.

“Kim Jungeun,” Jinsol says. “You're wearing my shirt.”

Jungeun's eyes are wide as she looks back at her. She tries to duck away but Jinsol doesn't let her.

“Are you my thief? I've been looking for my stuff for  _ weeks, _ Jungeun.”

Jungeun shuts her eyes closed, shaking her head in Jinsol's hold. “I'm not a thief. This is mine now.”

Jinsol tackles her onto the bed, pinning her to the mattress by her arms. She goes for Jungeun's side, tickling her until she whines, until she has to open her eyes, even just to glare up at Jinsol.

“What else have you stolen from me, huh?” 

Jungeun scrunches her nose, and then her lips curl into a smile—the one that spells trouble. The one that Jinsol loves. 

“Your heart,” Jungeun says, and for that, Jinsol tickles her again. Jungeun laughs, curls her hands around Jinsol's wrists but doesn't even try to push her away. “I'm kidding, I'm kidding!”

Jinsol hides her face in Jungeun's hair, spread out on the bed. Like rays of sunshine surrounding the sun, drawn by a child's hand. 

“You're so—” beautiful, stunning,  _ I want to kiss you—  _ “unbelievable. Give me back my things.”

Jungeun shakes her head. “I don't wanna.” 

“Give me back my things, Kim Jungeun,” Jinsol says, but at this point, it's only half-meant. Half a charade she keeps up so she can have Jungeun here, pinned under her.

“No, they're mine now.” Jungeun lets go of Jinsol's wrists, only to wrap her arms around Jinsol's waist. Jinsol feels her press a kiss to her temple. “All of this is mine.”

Jinsol feels herself flushing, hot from her ears to her cheeks to every bit of skin that touches Jungeun. And then Jinsol is flipped onto her back, and then it's Jungeun on top of her, smiling. A hundred-eighty-degree shift in a moment, and Jinsol lets it happen.

Jungeun leans in close until her lips are right next to Jinsol's ear, her every breath sending shivers down her spine. “You wanna kiss me so bad, don't you?”

_ Yes,  _ Jinsol thinks.  _ So badly.  _

“Why did I even date you?” she says, but she turns her head anyway. Kisses Jungeun like she wants to anyway.

Jungeun laughs as Jinsol pulls away, and she doesn't even mind, doesn't bother with the charade of rolling her eyes and glaring at her.

“You know why,” Jungeun says.

Jinsol presses their foreheads together. 

“Yeah, I do.”


End file.
